The Seizure
by WhiteShadowww
Summary: My second one, TOTAL randomness, again pretty sad
1. Chapter 1

Sinedd was alone in his room. He wondered around the room, head down, thinking. He stopped at the window and looked out. Unadar, the Rykers planet was covered in clouds of pollutions, as always. The view was really depressing; everywhere were factories and their high chimneys. There was dirt and soot on every building's walls. Thank God Sinedd and his team had to stay there for only few days now. He turned his back to the sight.

Sinedd had arrived there a couple days ago before the others, because he had bought an apartment from Genesis and the only shuttle to Unadar before the day of the match left then. The next one would have been too late. He had been trapped inside the few days, because he didn't have the devices that allow you to breathe the toxic air; Artegor had them all.

Sinedd walked to the mirror in the corner of the rather small room, took off his shirt and shivered a little. Across his side and (dreamy ;P) abs was a deep cut; it was stitched up and it had started to heal. Chills ran down his spine as he remembered how he saw the a**hole pulling out the razorblade. It was only a week from the fight he had got involved. He almost regretted had he had ever gone in the middle. He had seen two men attacking a young girl, about his age maybe, hitting and kicking her as she fell on the ground. Sinedd had ran down the alley and pulled the men off the girl. One of them had took off but the other had turned and attacked Sinedd. They had been fighting a while and Sinedd was winning. But apparently the guy noticed that and pulled out a razorblade from his pocket and took another charge towards Sinedd. He was so fast that Sinedd didn't have enough time to react and saw how the blade split air and he felt sudden pain on his left side. He stumbled backwards hand on the wound. The girl had took off and the attacker vanished into to the dark night. The emergency duty had patched him up and he was allowed to go home the next morning. Neither the men nor the girl were found.

Sinedd shook his head and threw the black cotton shirt on his bed. He looked at his arm. The smog had dyed his veins black and they were dimly visible through his porcelain skin. He lifted his eyes off the rather creepy sight.

He walked to his bathroom which was small and clean white. On a shelf, above the sink were his golden earrings. He didn't usually take them off, but here on Unadar they had got infected and they were so achy that he couldn't keep them on. Sinedd liked them. They looked nice in his ears and he felt good with them on. They were a part of him.

He was interrupted by his coach, Artegor.

"Sinedd?"

"What?" Sinedd yelled back.

Artegor's head appeared from the doorway and he said:

"Practice in ten minutes. Don't be late, okay?"

Sinedd snapped without even looking at him:

"I know our timetable, you don't have to come and remind me of every practice".

Artegor raised an eyebrow and left room.

Sinedd didn't turn until he heard the door closing. He walked next his bed and sat on it. He pulled his backpack under the bed and bent over to open it. He scrabbled the insides of it for a while until he found what he had been looking for; a photo of the most beautiful creature on the universe, or at least on his opinion, Mei, the defender of the Snow Kids. He looked at her face; she was smiling and leaning on a wall. He smiled at her and put it back under his shirts into the backpack.

His training gears were still on the chair next to the window, just where he had left them yesterday. He took of his tight black jeans and changed to the black and green football shorts; they were meant to have a little match against a holoteam.

The shirt went on well, considering that he had to make it go on the stitches so that it doesn't rip them off.

He looked at his watch; he was already late.

"Damn it!"


	2. Chapter 2

"You're late Sinedd".

"I know, sorry", Sinedd snapped to Artegor, who was standing next to the control pedal of the holotrainer. Artegor gave him a curios look and said:

"Okay, everyone in the holotrainer! You'll be up against the Snow Kids this time so do your best!"

The holofield appeared around them and the members of the team spread out to their own places. Sinedd walked to the middle of the field and waited. They heard Artegor's voice saying "Here we go!" and then the Snow Kids appeared on the other half of the field; Ahito in goal, Thran and Mei (Sinedd drooling in his head) on defense, Rocket and Tia midfield and Micro-ice and D'jok on offense. D'jok appeared right in front of Sinedd. He was smiling a little, but Sinedd just stared at him with deep detestation. He took a quick glance at Mei. She was on her spot looking back at him. Sinedd pressed his gaze at the green ground. He heard Artegor saying something about the beginning, but Sinedd was still lost deep within Mei's bright blue eyes. Even if they weren't even real.

The match began and Sinedd made an insane jump up after the ball. D'jok was at the same height with him, eyes imbed on the ball above them. They caught the ball and Sinedd kicked it higher with his knee, leaving D'jok to fall back down with bemused expression on his face. Sinedd kicked the ball downwards to one of the midfielders who passed it on to Nilla, the other offender. Sinedd thumped on the ground and ran to his position.

Almost half an hour had past and the Shadows were winning 3 to nil. Sinedd was exhausted. It was strange because he was in a good shape. He was running towards the goal once again. He was 60 feet away and alone against Ahito. Suddenly, he felt a stinging pain in his chest. He made a sudden stop and gasped for air. It felt like his chest was going to split open. He heard his team mates and Artegor yelling something to him, but all he heard was blurry mutter that he couldn't make out any recognizable words.

The pain was so overwhelming that he couldn't even see clearly. He fell on his knees leaning forward. He started coughing hard and he was gripping his chest. There were red drops flying out of his lungs as he kept coughing. Blood. There was a taste of blood in his mouth. He kept on coughing and spitting blood on the green pitch. His team mates were around him asking some question that Sinedd couldn't make any sense. The pain in his chest was spreading all over his body. His legs were shaking and they were going to give up under him any second. He had severe troubles to breathe between coughing. He was frightened. What was happening to him?

The shaking was getting stronger every second. He couldn't breathe. Blood was dripping out of his mouth. The smell of blood filled his nostrils. The ache in his side had also grown bigger. He felt week, he could barely see. He wasn't reacting to the people around him, who were yelling and touching him and whatever. He didn't care. He knew that he was going to pass out any minute. He felt sick. He tried to throw up, but there was nothing coming out. Again. Nothing. Again. A load of blood came out, but not from his stomach. The flood from his lungs made him cough even harder. Then his legs and arms crash under him and then he was just laying there, motionless, lethargic. The last thing he saw was his coach running down the few steps from the control pedal to him, yelling something, fear on his face. Then Sinedd closed his eyes and let the darkness swallow him.


End file.
